starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
L. Z. Breanne
|race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Female |birth= |death=December 17, 2499, Mar Sara |faction= Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps ::417th Confederate Marine Platoon |job= Marine lieutenant |eyes=Steel-tinged |hair=Blond (close-cropped) }} L. Z. Breanne was a highly authoritarian terran marine lieutenant of the Confederate Marine Corps. Breanne possessed close-cropped blond hair that stood in neat bristles from a well-shaved scalp, a tight face with angular cheek bones and shining, steel-tinged eyes which "could freeze a river solid in midsummer." Biography Mar Sara In December 2499, Breanne was dispatched to Mar Sara, currently in the throes of the Confederate evacuation due to the advance of the zerg. Placed in charge of the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon, Breanne and her force was tasked with retrieving a piece of Confederate equipment from Oasis. To this end they were ferried to Bunker Complex 3847, later moving down towards the town. Breanne attached herself to third squad, later coordinating the team from the operations center. Circumstances became far more complicated with the emergence of the zerg however, courtesy of PFC Ardo Melnikov stumbling down a zerg pit. Disciplining the Marine, Breanne soon became aware of two key facts. The first was that the objective had been retrieved. The second was that the zerg were determined to prevent them from escaping with it alive. Breanne coordinated the retreat and later joined it herself, calling for dustoff. However, the platoon's dropship failed to arrive, forcing Breanne to carry devise and carry out another plan. She quickly came up with it; use the vultures to clear a corridor through the zerg lines and charge through the gauntlet. In this they succeeded, but could not keep a safe distance between themselves and the zerg up the walls to the Basin back to the bunker complex. Realizing this, Breanne ordered the Marines to make their stand, buying time for Melnikov and Littlefield to get back to the base with the objective, along with Cutter and a civilian he'd rescued. Such orders were not needed however, courtesy of a tactical nuclear strike which wiped out Oasis and the zerg that had followed them. Salvation delivered, Breanne led the remaining Marines back to base. Questions and Answers Straightening out what was left of her platoon (admonishing them to keep themselves tall and proud or she'd insert something unnatural into their anatomy which would force them to stand up straight), Breanne led her force into the bunker complex, only to find it deserted apart from Sergeant Marcus Jans. Ordering the device and civilian to be kept safe, Breanne remained in the command center, wanting to find out where the garrison had gone. Jans was in the dark as much as Breanne was, though by way of compensation, she received new pieces of information; the device they'd recovered was a psi emitter and that the 'civilian' was actually a member of the Sons of Korhal. Interrogations over, Breanne returned her attention to the issue of getting off Mar Sara. To this end she proposed that they call in Tegis Marz, the pilot of the dropship that had originally flown cover for them. With his brother Marcus Jans at the base, he would need little convincing. Unfortunately, due to a swarm of mutalisks, the plan did not work out as planned, instead resulting in a destroyed dropship and Littlefield's death. It was the latter that especially hit Breanne. Decisions There was little time to grieve over professional (and perhaps personal) losses, given the new dilemma that Breanne had to face; whether to follow a plan that Melnikov was suggesting, to open the psi emitter and buy time for Mar Sara's evacuation, albeit at the cost of their own lives. Breanne took little part in the debate until the end, where she made her views clear; I've spent a lifetime fighting everyone else's wars, for other people's ideals and other people's causes! Melnikov is right! Each of our lives could buy hundreds of others, maybe thousands. They'll never know it, never appreciate it, but if I have to die, let me die for something worthwhile! And with that, the case was opened. Endgame Breanne coordinated the defense of the complex as the zerg attacked, later joining the remaining marines in the last bunker. Breanne was killed when a hydralisk spine impaled her forehead; the spine entered through a gun port. Personality Breanne appeared to be genuinely loyal to the Confederacy and perhaps because of this, was determined to run things by the book, even when such formalities had little to no purpose in rapidly changing circumstances. While her men were genuinely wary of her, fearing her more than the zerg at times, Breanne still fit the "harsh but fair" archetype. Breanne attaching herself to third squad was not entirely standard, given that as a commissioned officer, she would have been entitled to reside in the dropship during the operation. Danger was something that she was willing to face head on. She had established a close working relationship Jon Littlefield during their service and was negatively affected by his death, leading to a significant reduction in her focus, conduct and formality. References Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9 Category:Terran characters in Speed of Darkness Category:Terran marines